disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kanada
mały|220x220px|Kanada na mapie. Kanada (ang. i fr. Canada) – państwo położone w Ameryce Północnej, rozciągające się od Oceanu Atlantyckiego na wschodzie do Oceanu Spokojnego na zachodzie i Oceanu Arktycznego na północy. Na południu i północnym zachodzie graniczy ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, granice morskie: na północy z Danią (Grenlandia) i na wschodzie z Francją (wyspy Saint-Pierre i Miquelon). Drugie państwo świata pod względem powierzchni (po Rosji) oraz 36. pod względem ludności. Kanada jest członkiem ONZ, NAFTA, Wspólnoty Narodów, Frankofonii, NATO, G7, APEC. mały|125x125px|Flaga Kanady. Obszar obecnej Kanady zamieszkiwały od tysięcy lat ludy tubylcze (plemiona Indian i Inuitów). Rozpoczęte pod koniec XV w. brytyjskie i francuskie ekspedycje zbadały całe atlantyckie wybrzeże Kanady, co spowodowało stopniowe ich zasiedlenie przez brytyjskich i francuskich obywateli. W 1867 cztery kolonie wchodzące w skład Brytyjskiej Ameryki Północnej uchwaliły Konfederację Kanady i powołały do życia nowe państwo – Kanadę. Stopniowy proces mały|106x106px|Herb Kanady. uniezależniania się od Wielkiej Brytanii osiągnął punkt kulminacyjny w 1982, gdy uchwalenie nowej Ustawy o Kanadzie (ang. Canada Act 1982, fr. Loi de 1982 sur le Canada) zerwało ostatnie więzi zależności od parlamentu brytyjskiego. Kanada do dziś pozostaje monarchią konstytucyjną, z Elżbietą II jako głową państwa i utrzymuje demokrację parlamentarną. Kanada jest krajem dwujęzycznym i wielokulturowym, w którym na poziomie federalnym obowiązują dwa języki oficjalne: angielski i francuski (w ich kanadyjskich odmianach). Kanada jest państwem uprzemysłowionym i zaawansowanym technicznie, o zróżnicowanej gospodarce w znacznym stopniu uzależnionej od własnych bogactw naturalnych i wymiany handlowej – zwłaszcza ze Stanami Zjednoczonymi, z którymi Kanada ma trwałe i liczne związki. Polonia w Kanadzie Według spisu powszechnego z 2001 posiadanie polskiego pochodzenia etnicznego (ethnic origins) zadeklarowało 817 085 osób (2,8% ludności kraju, z tego 260 415 deklarowało wyłącznie polskie pochodzenie). 208 375 zadeklarowało polski jako język ojczysty, a 118 415 jako język najczęściej używany w pracy. Większość Polaków w Kanadzie zamieszkuje południowe Ontario. Znaczne skupiska Kanadyjczyków polskiego pochodzenia spotyka się także w prowincjach Manitoba, Saskatchewan, Alberta i Quebec, a mniejsze społeczności w pozostałych prowincjach. Stawia to polską społeczność w Kanadzie jako jedenastą co do wielkości (pomijając grupę niedeklarujących jakiegokolwiek pochodzenia). Polonia tworzy wyraźną kulturowo i stosunkowo silną ekonomicznie mniejszość, aczkolwiek jest wyraźnie niedoreprezentowana na wszystkich poziomach administracyjnych. Do współczesnych polityków polskiego pochodzenia, działających w Kanadzie, należą: * na poziomie federalnym: ** Ted Opitz (MP Etobicoke Centre Ontario) ** Władysław Lizoń (MP Mississauga East-Cooksville Ontario) ** Ed Komarnicki (MP Souris-Mouse Mountain Saskatchewan) ** Tom Lukiwski (MP Regina-Lumsden-Lake Centre Saskatchewan) * na poziomie prowincjonalnym ** B. Poniatowski (MPP Manitoba) ** Ken R. Kowalski (MLA Alberta) Speaker of the Legislative Assembly ** Thomas Lukaszuk (MLA Alberta) (jedyny MP/MLA/MPP urodzony na terytorium RP) ** Ks. D. Malinowski (MPP Manitoba) ** Carl Paproski (MLA Alberta) ** Walter Szwender (MLA Alberta) ** Geo Topolinsky (MLA Alberta) * na poziomie samorządowym: ** Peter Milczyn (radny reprezentujący Etobicoke-Lakeshore w Toronto) ** David Soknacki (radny reprezentujący Scarborough-East w Toronto) W Kanadzie działa szereg organizacji polonijnych o różnym profilu. Przed władzami kanadyjskimi reprezentuje je Kongres Polonii Kanadyjskiej, zrzeszający większość z nich. Historia Polonii kanadyjskiej i zagadnień związanych z tą grupą etniczną opisane były w szeregu wydawnictw i artykułów prasowych. Z tych pozycji przytoczyć można: * William Makowski: The Polish People in Canada (A visual history). Thundra Books (Montreal), 1987, ISBN 0-88776-189-5. * Maria A. Jarochowska: Poza gniazdem (wizerunki emigrantki polskiej w Kanadzie w XX wieku). Polski Instytut Naukowy w Kanadzie (McGill University), Montreal 2006, ISBN 0-9692784-4-6. * Polonia in Alberta 1895–1995 (The Polish Centennial in Alberta). red. zb., Kongres Polonii Kanadyjskiej, o/Alberta, Edmonton 1995, ISBN 1-55195-004-9. Filmy * Koszykarz Buddy (filmowano w Vancouver) * Bud, pies na medal (filmowano w Vancouver) * Buddy, pies na gole (filmowano w Vancouver) * Bejsbolista Buddy (filmowano w Vancouver) * Siatkarz Buddy (filmowano w Vancouver) * Drużyna Buddy'ego (filmowano w Kolumbii Brytyjskiej) * Miasteczko Halloween II: Zemsta Kalabara * Daleko od domu 2: Zagubieni w San Francisco (częściowo filmowano w Vancouver) * 200 mil do domu * Białe pustkowia (częściowo filmowane w Manitoba i Albercie) * Mój brat niedźwiedź * Mój brat niedźwiedź 2 * Rodzinka Robinsonów (wspomniane; teraz zwane jako Północna Montana) * Moja niania jest wampirem (filmowano w Hamilton, Ontario) * Dawno, dawno temu * Pacyfikator (filmowano w Toronto) * Szkarłatna litera (filmowano w Kolumbii Brytyjskiej) * Slam Dunk Ernest (filmowano w Vancouver) * Kudłaty zaprzęg (filmowano w Fort Langley) * Śnieżne psy (filmowano w Vancouver i Calgaro) * Squanto: Ostatni wielki wojownik (filmowano w Nowej Szkocji) * Śnięty Mikołaj (filmowano w Toronto) * Śnięty Mikołaj 2 (filmowano w Vancouver i Calgary) * Śnięty Mikołaj 3: Uciekający Mikołaj (filmowano w Vancouver i Calgary) * Iron Man 2 (wspomniane) * The Incredible Hulk Seriale TV * The Next Step * Gargoyles (akcja odcinka Heritage z sezonu drugiego ma miejsce na Wyspie Królowej Florencji w Kanadzie) * Fineasz i Ferb - Zmiana planu * Slugterra * Moja niania jest wampirem * Zhu Zhu * Hulk i agenci z M.I.A.Z.G.I. Prowincje * Alberta * British Columbia * Manitoba * New Brunswick * Newfoundland and Labrador * Nova Scotia * Ontario * Prince Edward Island * Quebec * Saskatchewan Terytoria * Northwest Territories * Nunavut * Yukon Miasta i lokacje * Toronto * Ottawa * Calgary * Victoria * Vancouver * Quebec City * Montreal * Winnipeg * Halifax Atrakcje * Canada Pavilion * O Canada! * King Arthur Carrousel * Ice Hotel Aktorzy i twórcy urodzeni w Kanadzie Galeria lewo|mały|185x185px mały|184x184px lewo|mały|185x185px mały|185x185px lewo|mały|185x185px mały|185x185px lewo|mały|185x185px Kategoria:Kraje en:Canada fr:Canada nl:Canada